The FUN Channel x MLP:FiM: The Memorex Saga!
by m3At
Summary: [Story is a prequel to MLP:FiM: Equestria Girls!] It's been one year since Ray and m3At have met the Mane Six of Equestria, along with the other multiversal heroes! This calls for celebration! But what happens when a brand new dangerous foe tries to change history in the most unexpected ways possible? Can m3At and Ray pull up the courage to defeat him in time?
1. Stolen Recollection!

**[Note: What you are about to read may confuse you if you are not familiar with The F.U.N. Channel. Allow me a few moments to explain in the hopefully most condensed yet understandable way possible.**

**There exist many universes within the one omniverse. In each contains the many, many fictional characters you all know and love. Literally think of ANY character or universe, even if you made them up yourself (within reason), and no matter what, somewhere in the omniverse, they do in fact exist. To say that they are not real does not mean they aren't real somewhere else out of this dimension. Even we ourselves, in what we refer to as "Real Life" exist within this somewhat endless, infinite collection of worlds. And there isn't anything one can say to disprove of this fact. The 'gods' told me themselves, and I have witnessed parts of this multiverse many times. Long story. However, in particular, there exists two worlds that, among a few select others, share a special connection with each other. Those worlds….are our own universe (also known as Universe-0, but from this point shall be referred to as the "Real World/Universe") and Universe-105. Everyone knows what the "Real World" is like. You might possibly be sitting in it right now. But in 'Universe-105', humans, aliens and other somewhat peculiar yet interesting species and deities all co-exist with each other. And one of these races are ones gifted to many specific few who are deemed as worthy and capable of carrying. This is called an "Everything". One can only be an everything if they possess skills worthy of existing in the worlds known as "YouTube", "DeviantArt", & "FanFiction". You may know these "worlds" in real life as simple websites on the internet. But elsewhere, they are literally worlds all on their own. These "Everythings" can possess powers from each of these worlds, each of which are different types depending on the corresponding world. These powers are difficult to master for any chosen one without strong and proper bonding and training with these powers, not to mention possessing them are a huge responsibility. However, many have managed to master and keep their powers righteously. They can be used for solving major issues, or even for fun, with little to no collateral damage.**

**At this point, you may be asking, who am I? I'm indeed an Everything.**

**I'm a human being.**

**And I'm also part-alicorn.**

**But most importantly, I'm the King of the Ditto. Yes, the very species of the Pocket Monster, Ditto.**

**And I exist as two people, and as the same person, on both "0" and "105".**

**I'm Raymond Nuñez, or Ray for short. And I'm also m3Atl0afman, m3At for short. Living a separate life in alternate realities. And we're both aware of each other's existence. Ray has black hair and wears a pair of glasses, and is commonly seen in dark clothing. He lives in the Real Universe. m3At has brown hair and often, if not all the time, wears a golden trenchcoat, silver pants and golden top hat with a dark gold puggaree and lives in Universe-105. We technically share the same names, but refer to each other as Ray and m3At respectively to distinct ourselves with others. While we are both the same person, we also share many differences. m3At, for a notable example, to his and everyone's knowledge, does not have any known biological family members. For the current time. Instead he has his best friend, a Golden Ditto who possesses extraordinary abilities unlike other common Ditto, and represents his status as King. And he also has Goddess Cria, his "Guardian Goddess" who is always there to help him on his journeys in any world. Ray in the Real World, is a normal, everyday average teen, who possesses surprisingly leader-like qualities, and has one important goal in life: to become famous via acting and animation. At the moment however, the internet and his many friends are all he has to support his goals. Not that he has any problem with it. Regardless, both Ray and m3At have gotten themselves into all kinds of crazy and exciting adventures that defined them as their true, lovable selves. But some adventures in particular led into, little would they know, some of the most important moments in their lives.**

**The F.U.N. Channel is a team name coined by Ray after a massive multiversal alien invasion occurred in the Real World, and four other worlds. From these worlds came their heroes: Ray-Brendan, a Pokémon Trainer and Champion of Hoenn who strives for success with his team; Hyper Blossom, a hyperactive young teenage girl known out-of-costume as Momoko Akatsutsumi, the self-proclaimed leader of her Japan-based team of heroines known as the Powerpuff Girls Z; Konata Izumi, an average otaku girl from the Saitama Prefecture of Japan who lives in the same world as Blossom, but shares many similarities with Real World Ray; Yugi Mutou, a young teenager from Domino City, Japan whose body inherits the spirit of an ancient Egyptian nameless Pharaoh, known commonly as Yami Yugi, who together became the undisputed King of Games; and the most important member of all who soon played a big role in Ray/m3At's life: Twilight Sparkle, a young unicorn pony (at the time), who represents the Element of Magic, making her the leader of the Elements of Harmony, and faithful student to the royal Princess of Equestria, Princess Celestia.**

**Together as one united team, they defeated these strange aliens known as "Omnions" and managed to defeat the evil, corrupted side of Omnius, the holder of the Omniverse, and restored him to his rightful good self. (He is the one that keeps every universe, ours included, afloat. Should his soul no longer live or exist, every world would soon fall apart into non-existence.) This all really happened, but no one except ourselves and every important being from our worlds who actually helped us save existence is allowed to remember these events in order to restore the worlds to what they were before the invasion.**

**But this wouldn't be that last time Ray saw his new friends.**

**A little while after the invasion-situation ended, m3At was accidentally transported to the land of Equestria, temporarily stripped of his Everything Powers and access to his Golden Ditto. (And for only a short time, Goddess Cria.) He also found himself in a new alicorn pony body, which at first was powerless, and he did not know how to use his wings. After a meeting with Twilight and her friends, he quickly became a new member of the Mane Six, and soon found himself learning new tricks with his new body with the help of Twilight and Rainbow Dash, his teachers of magic and flight respectively and his new best friends. And soon after, he began solving everyday friendship issues in Equestria, making friends with every good citizen he came upon, and with the Elements of Harmony, even defeated any evil or obstacle that tried to overthrow the land. His new life in this new world wasn't too easy at first, but as time grew by, m3At realized that his belief in himself and his multiversal extended family and friends among other things was the reason he's able to overcome his foes and become a great person. He, with the help of his Equestrian friends, eventually found his way home to Universe-105, and even then, they all knew it would be the last time they met.**

**Ray and m3At, after other adventures in their own worlds, would later meet them again, along with the other multiversal heroes of The F.U.N. Channel, for other world-saving missions. Evil Viruses in disguise? Rulers of Chaos? No problem for this now strong and heroic team. Eventually, certain events have led Ray and m3At into what their lives are today. m3At now hangs out with his friends in Universe-105 everyday, getting into strange, yet exhilarating adventures as tradition would have it, and even those take more than just one author alone to tell the tales of! Ray, while still living his normal life in the Real World, now, believe or not, has, of all people in the entire omniverse, or rather of all ponies, Rainbow Dash as his best friend and roommate. No jokes. Huh, seems Rainbow taken QUITE a liking to Ray and m3At over the courses of their adventures. Twilight, now an alicorn pony and a Princess of Equestria, also regularly visits the two via world-traveling, which Ray and m3At commonly do every now and again. So much that they both refer to Equestria as a literal "second" home. And of course with them at Ray's side, his adventures with his Real World friends are even more exciting as ever. And it also helps that he and m3At can share their powers individually and his out-of-universe friends can all be disguised to look like "Real World" civilians. It seems at this point in both their lives, Ray and m3At couldn't be more powerful, figuratively and literally, and any more happier.**

**…..**

**….**

**…**

**….Unfortunately however, that's all going to change very soon….  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Stolen Recollection!**

It is a peaceful and serene morning. The sky and sun are bright, the suburban neighborhood of New York was quiet, and the birds were peacefully flapping and chirping, while not disturbing the peace. Even one teenager was still happily sound asleep to all this, to his delight. Then, it was only a short matter of time until...

**DING!**

"Gah! Holy crud! What was that!?" screamed a surprised Ray, suddenly awoken from peaceful slumber, eyes fully widened. He looked over to see who or what the huge disturbance was. And unsurprising, it was none other than his very own roommate. His multi-dimensional pegasus-pony roommate. In full human form and flying in midair with a hand-sized bell.

"Mornin', sleepyhead! Ha," Rainbow Dash greeted. "Thought I wake you up for a change, today!"

"I was gonna wake up in a few minutes, anyways," he insisted. "I had an alarm set up."

"Well, does your alarm include a built-in pegasus chiming a bell to wake her roomie up?" she responded.

"Well, no..." he said. "What is that bell, anyways?"

"Oh this was from awhile back for last year's Winter Wrap Up. Used it to wake up any pegasus that slept on the job. And would you know it, I had to use it alot."

"Oh, well alright then," said Ray. "Um...thanks for the wake-up chime."

"Don't mention it, bro!" she said. She put the bell down atop his nearby drawers and floated over to him, uncovering his blanket. "Time for another new day!"

"Right," he said enthusiastically. He looked at his watch to check the date. Upon doing so, he suddenly realized something.

"...R-Rainbow Dash?" he said.

"Huh? What's up, bro?" she asked curiously.

"T-today. Today is...today is June 15th."

"Yeah. It's summer man!" she said. "The sun's out, the water's are roaring to be surfed, and these bodies of ours are all ready for every last second of it!"

"Yeah but...don't you remember what today is?"

"What? I...uh...actually no. Sorry."

"Rainbow Dash...today is the day we all first met! One year ago! The invasion happened! And then I saw the heroes I admired from other worlds, including you guys! And that's...that's when I met you guys too! And we saved the multiverse from destruction! Then afterwards, m3At, the other me, went to Equestria, and then after that, we all became permanent friends to the point of being multidimensional family, and then you became my roommate, and then we defeated many more evils, and...dude! All of that happened in just ONE YEAR! And today's the day it all started! I...I can't believe it!" Ray suddenly began gasping for air, still trying to comprehend in an excited attitude that it's been one full year since the day they all have met.

"It's...it's been one year?" she said and she rubbed her hand against his back, coming to terms with what he said. "Wow, time flies fast. Almost as fast as me. I...I can't believe it either dude. It felt like so long too, but also sort of fast. Look what we accomplished in just 365 days. We saved many worlds. We defeated and reformed evils. I even got to meet other people from other dimensions who are fast as me. And you guys all stood by me too."

"Rainbow Dash...this isn't just any normal summer day. This...is a day that we must celebrate!" Ray declared with pride. "...But how...what could we do, Rainbow?"

"Hmm..." she said, "...well, I guess I would do the one thing Pinkie Pie would do in this situation!"

"...Oh dear. You don't mean...?" Ray asked his roommate.

"...Oh, I mean, Raymond," said Rainbow Dash, in a very seductive-sounding voice. "And we're gonna need lots...and LOTS...of cider."

"MULTI-DIMENSION CELEBRATION PARTY!" the two shouted at the top of their lungs excitingly.

With that, the two quickly rushed out of the bedroom. Rainbow Dash rushed herself into the shower at Mach Speeds, while Ray quickly began making toast and coffee for the two of them. After a few minutes, Rainbow Dash rushed out at lightning speed with her clean new human clothes on, as the two switched places. Rainbow Dash grabs the now finished toast slices and slaps some grape jelly on all four, and soon after pours two bowls of cereal for them both. She then grabs the milk from the fridge and poured two cups of coffee, followed by pouring milk in both the coffee and in the cereal bowls. She then mixes an appropriate amount of cream and sugar into both coffees, and places spoons in the cereal bowls. As that happens, Ray quickly spun out from the restroom fast, completely cleansed and in his trademark black clothing, all for a brand-new day. He rushes to the kitchen to pick up his cereal bowl, toast and coffee and Rainbow does the same, and they arrive at the dining table in no time at all. Ray then deactivated the stopwatch feature on his wristwatch.

"...Well?" asked Rainbow with anxiety.

"...20 seconds flat, baby," he replied, smiling. "10 seconds flat for each of our switch-overs. We never lose our touch!"

"Booyah!" she shouted. "It's weird for me to say this, but I'm surprised we managed to even get clean and clothed this fast!"

"I'm more surprised that our food and coffee all got ready in less than a minute," he said. "They would usually take a couple of minutes. ...If I didn't rig the toaster and coffee maker with a quick-time spell."

"Dude, that's great!" she said, amazed. " Your magic is getting better every time you use it. And you hardly use it compared to, well, the other you. Heh, with enough practice, you may even outclass Twilight if you're lucky. And that's saying something, man."

"Twilight?" said Ray. "Nah, she'll always be the best no matter what. She IS the Element of Magic after all."

"But don't you possess the qualities of all the elements?"

"Well, yeah, but it's not just the Elements that makes us powerful, Rainbow. It's who we are, and the choices we make. Twilight is the best because she practices every day whenever she can, and has proved it too. And think of yourself. You're ALWAYS flying and practicing, Rainbow Dash. Whether it be in Equestria, or in this world. Or even in another by occasion. You always train in flight, and you learn different life qualities every day too. You can fly as fast as Sonic can run, literally. You even still train in fighting and self-defense, and you're a blackbelt. Why do you keep doing it all? You keep doing so because you and Twilight know you can become better. And they'll always be something out there that'll encourage you guys to be even more better than before."

Rainbow was in her seat, silent for a long moment, deeply thinking.

"Rainbow, look at me."

She looks up at his face, and into his eyes.

"You guys, to me, are always awesome, and will always be the best. When we first met, and even today and probably beyond, you guys teach me valuable lessons and give me the opportunity to explore all kinds of new experiences. I look up to you guys, I really do. And nothing will change that. You'll always be engraved in my memories. And if anything ever came to interfere with it, we can ALWAYS overcome it. And we've proved it time and again by sitting at this table right now, eating this nutritious breakfast. ...You're the best, Rainbow Dash."

Rainbow began to feel big beatings in her chest. It was coming from her heart. She had literally never been more moved or deeply heartfelt, until hearing that. She always knew she could come to either version of Ray for help, adventures, and a buddy to be with if nopony else was around or busy. But she always knew there was something special about him that made him who he was and why she never feels conflict being with him. And it's probably because he never looks down upon life. He always looked towards the better, brighter side of anything. And when he's down, his family and friends pick him up off the ground and help him rejuvenate his spirit. And she knows he would do the same for her and her friends. Because he always sees and believes in their inner values.

"...Ray." She quickly wrapped her human arms around him, hugging him, while at the same time trying to hold back from tearing up. She had never been spoken to about herself and the others in that sincere way before. "...Thank you."

"You're welcome, Rainbow Dash," he replied happily. "No matter what, I'll alway remember you and the others. And I'll never stop fighting until we can all live in perfect harmony."

Rainbow grew a heartwarming smile on her face.

"Now come on, Rainbow. Let's eat up."

"Right," she said as she picked up her toast. She began eating it as quickly as possible.

"Hmm...so a multidimensional party with our many friends throughout the...well, multiverse," wondered Ray as he began eating his cereal. "Where do we even start?"

"...I can help with that," said a familiar sounding voice.

"Huh?" said Ray as he quickly looked behind himself. The strangely similar sounding voice belonged to none other than...himself. It was his other self from the other world, m3Atl0afman, who had appeared out of nowhere.  
"m3Atl0afman!?" he shouted in surprise. At this point, Rainbow Dash had a gleeful grin on it as well. "Wow! What are you doing here?"

"Well I realized today's the one year anniversary of that invasion, aka when we met all those awesome multiversal friends. And I thought, why not party? And then I realized you guys have the same intentions, and well, you're definitely gonna need my help."

"You know already?" Ray asked his counterpart.

"Remember, we share the same thoughts," he said, pointing to his forehead. "I can read your mind if I wanted to at any point. Or our mind rather."

"Figures great minds think alike!" said Rainbow Dash, who at that point was gazing in awe.

"Or maybe A great mind, rather!" Ray said jokingly. m3At and Rainbow smirked at this.

"So you guys are throwing a party, and plan on inviting every important person we ever met in any universe ever?" asked m3At.

"Uh...I uh, guess that's the idea," said Ray.

"I'm assuming this party, in that case, is not being held here, right? I mean, a party with way over 40 people can't possibly fit in this apartment.

"...Now that you mention it, I agree," Ray said, looking around his small apartment, while eating toast.

"Yeah, I guess we'll need a bigger place," said Rainbow as she sipped on her coffee. "But where?"

"...Ahem."

Both Ray and Rainbow Dash looked directly at the throat-clearing m3At, both now thinking the same thoughts as him.

"What guy has two thumbs, and a huge, customizable mansion filled with Dittos and always has the capability of hosting parties, anytime?" he asked the two roommates. He stuck his thumbs in the air and said "This guy~!" The two then smiled at him.

"Of course! How could I forget!" said Ray. "So you're completely fine with that man?"

"Yeah, bro," m3At replied. "Anything for...myself. Heh."

"Well then, what are we waiting on!?" said Rainbow Dash as she quickly gobbled down all of her breakfast and finished her coffee. (In ten seconds flat no less. ….Hey she's Rainbow Dash.) "Let's get a move on! Time's a'wastin'! Let start preparing for a rockin' party!"

"Oh! Right!" said Ray as he quickly gobbled down his breakfast as well.

"I'll help ya," said m3At as he drank his counterpart's coffee as soon as possible. From seeing this, Rainbow had an understandably weird look on her face. But she smirks soon after, happily saying:  
"...Everything's relative."

_**Meanwhile, in an unknown but dark location...**_

"...Hmm. Guess it's that time of the month, again. Sure am gettin' hungry...but where to today? If I don't have enough, I might not even make it through the day..."  
This mysterious voice belonging to a shadowy figure then opened up a visual portal. It looked through the dark areas of the multiverse, searching for whatever it apparently needs to contain its "hunger"...  
"Hmm...nice place they have here...oooh, well well well, what do we have here?"  
The visual portal then opened up to reveal the inside of the mansion of m3Atl0afman in Universe-105. The figure looked even closer inside to see what it holds.  
"Alright guys," said m3At in the main dining room to Ray, Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle (who is now with them, in her Humanized form no less). "I just instructed all my Dittos to prepare the entire place with everything we need. They'll all be back individually in about two hours. Our job until then is to send out invitations to every person. Hopefully they'll be available. It's a Saturday, so they HAVE to be. Afterwards, we'll meet back in this spot to get everything all organized. Ready, guys?"

"Ready!" said Twilight with courage in her voice.  
"Gotcha!" said Rainbow, spreading her wings.  
"Of course," said Ray, adjusting his glasses.  
"Well alright then! Let's do this!" said m3At.

The three then split off in different directions. The mysterious figure, witnessing all of this, began thinking.  
"Hmm...a get together between friends, huh? Interesting...I always love private parties. ….Consider me on the guest list...heheheheheheheheh..." The figure then began scheming to itself as it shrouded itself in pure darkness.

_**Meanwhile, with our heroes...**_

"Man, this is gonna be SWEET!" said Rainbow excitingly, flying through the air on the world of Everything. "I can't wait to re-meet all those other heroes after so long! And in a time where the multiverse isn't in any danger, no less! Maybe I can even race against Sonic again if there's time...WAIT A MINUTE, what am I saying? Of course there'll be time! We're the fastest things alive! Haha!" She began doing a lot of happy, swift barrel rolls in mid-air. She then continued flying peacefully until she remembered what she had been told earlier by her best friend and roommate.

_/"__It's not just the Elements that makes us powerful, Rainbow. It's who we are, and the choices we make."/_  
"Our choices..." she said to herself._  
/"You guys, to me, are always awesome, and will always be the best. I look up to you guys, I really do. And nothing will change that. You'll always be engraved in my memories."/_  
"Always in our memories. You're always my friend..."  
_/"And if anything ever came to interfere with it, we can ALWAYS overcome it."/_  
"Yeah...nothing's more powerful than us."  
_/"You're the best, Rainbow Dash."/_  
"Yes...I am the best...and so are you, my friend." She grew a warm smile as she flew off faster."  
"I'll never forget you..."

She then began to fly to off even faster. She took out a white Wii remote from her hoodie pocket and pressed the A button, opening up a portal to Equestria.  
"Time to tell everypony back at home." She flew straight into it, and it soon closed.

Twilight, back in the mansion, was experimenting with m3At's computer.  
"This is some new tech," she said. "So, how do I work this again?"

"It's just like any other that you've worked with, Twilight," said m3At, now entering the room she was in. "I assure you. Okay, so since Rainbow is in charge of spreading the word throughout Equestria, your job is to spread the word of the party to every other important world. Right now you're looking at a special email interface. And on the left of the screen are every single contact that you need to send the invitations to. You'll forward it to every single one of them. Simple as that! All you really need to do is create the invitation! Please make it as warm and inviting as possible, please."

"Warm and inviting, eh? I guess I can do just that!" said Twilight, confidently.

"Great, thanks Twi!" said m3At. "Oh, and one more thing." He took out his alicorn horn from nowhere and casted a spell on the computer. A sudden attachment appeared on the email Twilight was about to begin typing.

"What's that?" she asked curiously.

"If they decide on coming to the party, they're gonna need a way over here of course!" said m3At. "If they click on that one-time use attachment spell, they'll instantly pop into this universe. Took me six weeks to perfect that spell, and it's not easy. Make sure each invite has one please."

"You can count on me, Ray! No worries!" said Twilight, giving him a salute. "All my computer training in the other Ray's world and in Equestria will definitely pay off!"

"Thanks Twily," said m3At, smiling. "Really."

"You're wel-" She was cut off by a quick hug m3At was suddenly giving her. She also wrapped her arms around him happily in response.

"I'll be back later," he said. He left the room to locate his counterpart somewhere else in the mansion.

Ray was in m3At's bedroom, jotting on a notepad with a golden quill pen on his bed.

"Hey man," said m3At as he entered his own room, suspecting that he would be there. "...Whatcha got there?"

"This here is a list of ideas I have for the schedule of this event," he said as he showed off his notepad. m3At took it from him and looked through it. "If we're gonna have an ultimate party, we need to have it convention style. And I think you would agree based on past events, am I right?"

"This is an impressive idea," m3At said. "Gonna have to agree there."

"I'm not exactly sure what times they'll all be yet, but it's all just a concept idea. You see, this one here is an autographing booth. Everyone takes a turn stepping into it and the other guests line up to do exactly what it says on the tin. This one here is what I call "Flashback Marathon", where we play actual episodes from their shows or games so that everyone could relive the memories of their adventures. It would also improve other's respect on whoever is-"

"Hey uh, bro."

Ray adjusted his glasses. "...Yeah?"

"I kinda need to say a few words."

"About what?"

"What you said about Rainbow and Twilight earlier. I heard all of it. I think you said all the right words. And you're definitely right."

"Oh, yeah. I uh...thanks man. I seriously meant it, of course."

"Yeah yeah, I know. Heh, would you lie to yourself?"

"...Good point."

m3At put his hand on Ray shoulder. "Aibou. Let's always make sure to defend our worlds and our families from any crackhead that decides to split us apart or are otherwise dangerous."

"...Right." Ray said. "Now, let's kick back bro."

"Right," m3At said, smiling. "Let's make this schedule thing work."

At that point, Twilight had suddenly finished the invitations, typing at lightning speed. She laid back in her chair, stretching out her fingers. "Wooo...well that's done with. Okay, now to see if these fingers are strong enough to press the 'Send' button..." She clicked said button and instantly, the invitation was sent to every contact, throughout every target universe. "My body AND brain needs a bath..."

_**Meanwhile...**_

A girl in a golden dress with long sleeves opened up her laptop on her desk and began checking her emails. There was a sudden 'Ping!' as soon as she opened her inbox.

"Huh? What's this?" She opened up the new email labeled **"ANNIVERSARY PARTY OPEN NOOOOW!"**.

"If you're reading this, you're officially invited to our TFC Anniversary Party! And we're really hoping that you can make it! We're going to be doing all kinds of stuff, so why not come join us for many spectacular events? You can catch up with all of your teammates after so long, and in a situation that doesn't involve the destruction of our worlds. You can play party games, you can get down and dirty (on the dance floor!), sing to your heart's content in our karaoke room, you can witness Rainbow Dash's special aerial anniversary show along with her famed Sonic Rainboom, now with her new aerial team of flyers, and even participate in video game and trading card game tournaments, and moooore! If you wanna join in, there's an attachment in this email that will instantly take you to the party's location in the great m3Atl0afman's mansion on the world of Everything. Be sure to be ready before you click it, it'll work once and only once. Hope to you all there!  
~Twilight Sparkle & m3Atl0afman"

"A party, huh?" said the girl. "Count me in. Maybe I could retry what I was trying to do last time, for fun."

_**Later that day...**_

All the Dittos had returned with all the supplies, each setting them up in all the appropriate areas in the mansion while transformed as men in blue jumpsuits. m3At was directing other Dittos on the ground as to where certain props needed to be placed, and Ray was conversing with Twilight in the living room area of the mansion. (Dittos were also in the room setting up the video game consoles to the TVs.)

"Alright Twilight," said Ray, "Is everything pretty much set in stone?"

"Yup!," she said. "Now we just need to wait on Rainbow Dash. I hope she's not taking too long..."

"DON'T. EVER. SAY. I'm 'taking too long.'"

Rainbow Dash was suddenly at the window still, giving them a thumbs-up.

"Rainbow!" said Twilight. "I knew you'd be back in time."

"As Trixie would say, was there ever any doubt?" said Rainbow. "I brought with me everyone who's important from Equestria. They're all downstairs."

"Awesome!" said Ray. "In that case, I should go get Pinkie and Vinyl. We'll especially need their help here." He then left the room as Rainbow Dash entered through the window. Twilight looked at Rainbow, then around the entire room, and then back at Rainbow.

"Rainbow Dash," she said. Rainbow looked at her.

"...You ever wondered what our lives would be like if we had never met Ray, m3At and all the others?"

"Good question. ….I'm not really sure. I guess the same? Only it's boring."

"...I guess. Unless you put into account all those situations with Discord...twice. And the other villains."

"Yeah, but we can take care of those guys somehow. ….Eventually. …..Okay okay, I don't where we would be if Ray and m3At and the others hadn't helped. But then again, I don't want to. I like both of them and the bright future we've accomplished with them."

"Agreed Rainbow," said Twilight. "Let's just enjoy ourselves."

_**One hour later...the party finally begun.**_

All the Dittos had become either butlers, heavily-bodied security guards (for extra precautions), or janitors that for some reason bore striking resemblances to Stan Lee.

"Dude," said Ray to m3At, who were both in the lobby near the mansion's entrance. "We actually pulled it off. EVERYONE FREAKING CAME! EVERYOOOONE."

"I know man!" said m3At. "This is sweet! Rainbow is getting ready for that aerial show, Vinyl's upstairs pumping up the dance floor, Yugi is playing his way through that tournament unsurprisingly, Konata is beating all her opponents in that Smash Bros. tourney, everything is pretty much perfect! We're having a lot of good luck today!"

"True that, true that," agreed Ray.

"Hey bro," said Lorenzo (from the 'Real World') to Ray, "You have GOT to see upstairs. Haruhi and Applejack are having a dance off!"

"Oh sweet!" said Ray. "We gotta get that recorded!"

"Hey bro," said Lorenzo (Universe-105) to m3At, "You need to get up there now, Yuma and Yusei are having an argument over the way Xyz monsters are summoned. It's been going on for 6 minutes."

"Ah man, again with that?" m3At said, facepalming.

"Gotta go man," both Ray and m3At said to each other, as they both ran with their respective Lorenzo's in different directions.

In the game room, two girls were sitting down on a couch watching Konata Izumi beating the crud out of all her opponents in the Smash Bros. tourney.

"She's gotten a lot better than last time," one of the girls said, who was wearing glasses.

"As if she wasn't already hard to defeat," the other said.

"Well, looks like this is gonna be a contest for claiming second place," said the girl with glasses.

"Pretty much," said the other girl. "So Lex, is everything ready to go?"

"Yeah, but...are you sure you wanna do this again?" asked Lexi. "You know what happened last time."

"Yeah, but it turned out to be a good thing! And I perfected the trick this time. It took me 4 months, and I tried it out on Crazy. He's been eating healthy under my command for weeks." She stuck out her tongue at this statement.  
"Well I guess if everything goes fine," said Lexi, "I have no issues with this. Just watch yourself, alright Authoress?"

"Gotcha," said Authoress.

_**In the TCG Tournament room...**_

"So in conclusion, Xyz monsters can be summoned as long as the duelist has the needed monsters with the same Levels on the field, no matter what," said m3At. "Also they have Ranks, which are totally not Levels. Is that clear guys?"

"...Well I guess that sounds reasonable enough," said Yusei, who had Junk Warrior on his field.

"Booyah!" said Yuma, who had summoned Number 39: Utopia. "Let the game continue!"

m3At sighed and said "Thank Arceus."

"Hey m3Atl0afman!"

"Huh? Oh, hey Yugi! Long time no see!"

"Same here," said Yugi. "Nice party you guys got going on here!"

"Thanks!" said m3At. "I see you're easily plowing your way through the tourney."

"Thankfully," said Yugi. "I was worried that with all these duelists with new decks, we'd have a lot of trouble. None of them has managed to beat me yet. Looks like an all-original deck, in the right hands and right beliefs, can't be beat."

"Agreed all the way," the King of the Ditto said to the King of Games.

_**In the relaxation room...  
**_  
"Applejack, that was insane!" Ray complemented. "I can't believe you tied with Haruhi!"

"Me neither, partner," said Applejack, who was in human form, as she stuck her tired bare feet in a tub of hot water. She moaned in relaxation at this.

Lorenzo was showing them the entire dance-off on his camera.

"That was awesome, Applejack!" Lorenzo said. "I also can't believe you even tied with her! How do you even tie with HARUHI SUZUMIYA of all people!? I mean look at this chiz!"

"I don't think anyone's gonna forget that anytime soon," said Ray. "If anything, at all."

"Nice to know that," said Applejack."That's how we do it on Sweet Apple Acres, fillies!"

"Right on," agreed Ray. At that point, he received a text message. He opened his phone, read it, and placed it back in the pocket. "Hey guys, I just got a message saying to come down to the kitchen. Lorenzo, stay with Applejack 'till I get back."

"Oh, I'll be more than glad to," said Lorenzo with a smirk on his face.

"...Right," said Ray. He then turn about face and ran off.

As soon as Ray left, Lorenzo turned over to Applejack and slowly placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Hands off, Lone Star," Applejack said without turning around, knowing what he was doing.

"Right, right," he said as he quickly removed his hands from her.

Ray arrived in the kitchen area. Everything seemed to be fine. All the Ditto chefs were cooking normally as usual.

"Well alright, nothing unusual is going on here," said Ray. "So why did I get text-"

At that point, Ray felt a hand slap on his back. He glowed a golden aura and was completely frozen. His eyes' pupils became all brown.

"Haha, it worked this time!" said Authoress. "Told ya it would work."

"Okay okay," said Lexi, "But now-hey wait, you got the wrong guy."

"Huh?" said Authoress, who now noticed her victim. "Ah man, this is the wrong m3At! This is "Real World" him!" She then slapped his back again, cancelling her trick. He then returned to his normal self.

"What the freak happened..." Ray said, coming to his senses.

"Sorry about that Ray," Authoress apologized. "I thought you would be the other you."

"It's fine," he said, "Just make sure you have the right guy next time-wait a minute...are you trying to do that body-controlling thing again?"

"Um...maybe?" she said, now nervous.

"Dude!" he said. "Come on, can't you take a break from that? We don't want a repeat situation! That was for plot convenience, not for constant fun."

"Yeah, I don't think that's gonna work on Authoress," Lexi said. "She knows not the difference between responsibility or fun."

"Of course I do!" Authoress said. "Uh...uh...see the difference...eh...help me out here Lexi."

"You're on your own with that, Authoress," said Lexi.

Ray took out the phone he had in his pocket. "Oh, no wonder!" he said. "I got my phone mixed up with m3At's earlier before the party started. That text message must've been meant for him instead."

"What is it with you and bad luck at having top speed and accuracy in writing your future plans, Authoress?" asked Lexi.

"You tell me, Ms. Long Hiatus," she cleverly replied. Lexi couldn't find anyway to reply to this.

"Alright then," said Ray, "If you'll excuse me, I have a couple of friends to return to before I catch one of them doing something he shouldn't be doing to the other." He ran out the kitchen with that.

m3At was in the men's room in front of the mirrors, checking his phone. "...Hey wait a minute, this is the other me's phone! Darn it, we must've mixed them up earlier. Oh well."

At that point, a toilet flushed in one of the stalls. Out of that stall came out...Kaoru Matsubara?

"What the-Kaoru!?" m3At shouted, surprised. This is the men's room!

"Yeah I know," she said, washing her hands at the sink next to him.

"...And uh, the girls' room is next door," he said.

"Uhuh," she said, not fazed as she dried her hands at the hand drier.

"So why are you in here?" m3At said.

"Ya think I wanna hang around in there with Momoko and Miyako constantly talking about AND doing girly-girl things?"

"...Okay, you've made your point," he said.

"See ya outside," she said as she exited.

"...Well, that was...something," he said to himself. At that point, another toilet flushed. It was...Derpy Hooves in human form.

"DERPY!? Why are you in here?"

"Oh, I saw her go in here, so I thought why not do the same?" she said as she washed and dried her hands. "You guys have some cool mints in here by the way!" She left immediately after saying that.

"Mints? Whoa, wait Derpy!" he shouted as he quickly left the room. "Those aren't mints, those are aspri-ah never mind."

_**Outside, near the mansion...**_

"Alright team," said Rainbow Dash to her flying team, who were all Dittos transformed as humanized pegasus mares and colts. "Are we ready to rock this world!?"

"Yeauh!" they all said to her as they all spread out their wings.  
"Hey Rainbow Dash," said a voice familiar to her. She turned and saw who it was.

"Hey Sonic!" she said excitedly as she (in human form, mind you) hoofbumped his fist. "Glad you could make it man!"

"Same here," he said. "Good luck with your performance. Really. Maybe afterwards, we can hang out or something."

"You got it, bro," she said, smiling. "And thanks."

"Rainbow Dash?" another familiar voice said. Rainbow and Sonic turned to see who it was. It was none other than Scootaloo, on her scooter. (In human form, no less!)

"Hey there, lil' sis!" said Rainbow. "Excited for what you're about to see!"

"Very!" she said. "You always excite me no matter what, Rainbow!"

"Always glad to hear that, Scoots," said Rainbow. "Maybe one day, you'll be with me side by side in the skies."

"Really?" she said with a huge grin on her face. "I can't WAIT for that day! I promise I'll be like you when it comes to flying, Rainbow! But for now, I'll just stick with my scooter. See ya later! I gotta meet back up with Applebloom and Sweetie Belle in the sidelines!" With that, she rode off.

"Glad to see you keep your best friends and fans close to you," said Sonic.

"Yup, always will," she said to the hedgehog. "Well, guess it's time for a show!"

"Good luck again!" he said as he ran off to join the sidelines.

"Thanks!" Rainbow Dash said. "Let's do this thing." She put on her goggles, confidently.

_**Back inside the mansion...**_

Authoress ran up to the floor m3At was on, and instantly spotted him. "Aha! Time to correct my error!"

Suddenly, m3At's eyes widened. His Guardian Goddess was trying to contact him.

"Huh?" he said. "Cria, what is it?"

/"m3At...I'm seeing something dangerous...it's...it's coming to you!"/ she warned in his head.

"What!?" he said. Suddenly, m3At ran off, right before Authoress could even use her trick.

"DARN IT! COME BACK HERE!" she shouted as she ran after him.

The two ran down towards the main lobby. Ray, who was still making his way up to Applejack and his world's Lorenzo, noticed them. First he sighed because of Authoress's desire to enact her plan, but then he noticed a serious look on m3At's face. He wasn't exactly running from Authoress. He was running TO something. He called his Lorenzo on m3At's phone and said: "Bro, I think you guys might wanna come down here." He hung up and then ran after the two. The three were now in the main lobby.

"Bro, what's wrong?" Ray asked m3At.

"Something bad's about to happen," he said. "'Least that's what Cria told me."

Authoress slowly put her hands down, assuming it was her. "What kind of 'bad'?

"Real bad," he replied with a serious look.

Twilight, ran inside to all of them. "Guys, Rainbow and her team are about to fly off!" she said, "What's wrong?"

"A bad thing is gonna happen..." said Ray.

Suddenly, as he finished saying that, a huge black flash was seen, and a piercing sound can be heard all throughout the mansion, and even from outside. Rainbow Dash was about to take off to start her show until she heard the sound. Everyone stopped what they were doing and gathered in the main lobby to see what was happening. The black flash soon turned into a dark black portal. Demonic lightning strikes can be heard from inside of it. m3At, Ray, Authoress, Lexi, both Lorenzo's, and the Mane Six all gathered around in front, readying themselves for whatever dark entity was about to enter their gathering.

From the portal, came a strange being that looked like a teenage human being. It was wearing a purple mask with big yellow eyes (one side of the mask was light purple, the other was darker purple), a gray zipped-up hoodie with the hood up on his head, orange gloves, dark jeans and sneakers, and a strange purple cape riding around his shoulders. Upon the forehead of his mask, was a strange star-like symbol with 8-pointed tips in an octagon. He was glowing a completely dark aura.

"Heheheheheheh...I finally arrived. I always like being 'fashionably late'..."

"Who are you?" asked m3At. "We know you aren't here to have fun, so start talking."

"Oh believe me," said the being, "We WILL have plenty of fun. It's a party after all. And I'm absolutely CRAVING for fun."

_**To Be Continued in Chapter 2: Challenge to Oblivion!  
**_

* * *

_**Okay, so first off, this takes place after 'TFC: Unite!' and 'm3At's Little Pony'. No, 'm3At's Little Pony' is not over. There's still many chapters to get up. I put the story on a temporary hiatus due to personal issues and scheduling conflicts. Now that those are all out of the way, the next chapter will be up in some time. But for now, this is something I wanted and needed to do. I needed to do this because I knew "Equestria Girls" was going to conflict with my stories, and I wasn't just gonna have that since I intend to keep m3At's Little Pony set in the 'canon' MLP:FiM universe. You'll see exactly how I intend on doing this next chapter.  
I also wanted to do this, because the story arc that m3At and Ray are about to experience is something I've been wanting to write after a long time, but I just didn't know how to pull it off. And then I thought, why not make this story that was supposed to fill in plotholes more interesting? You'll also see what I mean in following chapters. I like sounding mysterious...hehheh.**_

I'll try my best to release one chapter per week.  
I'll post more info on this story arc later on. Just wanna get this uploaded now.


	2. Challenge to Oblivion!

"What do you mean 'craving for fun'?" asked m3Atl0afman, as he raised his glowing palm in the air, against their new mysterious foe.

"Oh you'll see soon enough," said the mysterious masked being, shrouded in a glowing dark aura. "If anything, it'll happen so fast, you'll miss and forget what it was like!"

"Quit being ambiguous!" shouted Authoress, as her palms glowed too.

"Just who is this guy?" asked Lorenzo (105) as he drew out and pressed the button on his Pokéball.

Everyone in the party was standing around the hooded masked marauder. Some were outright confused, few tried to look out without fear, but many were making precautionary preparations for a possible brawl.

"We just simply wanna know why you're here," warned Ray, as his dark power ring appeared on his ring finger, holding out a fist.

"Oh, well it's simple really," said the being in a strangely calm voice. "I needed to attend a huge gathering so I can feed my hunger."

"...'Feed your hunger?'" said Lexi as she drew and raised her Elemental Sword.

"Yes..." it quietly said. "And there's only one way that I can do that."

"...And just how?" asked Twilight as she raised her sparking horn (separate from her body, as if like a wand), followed with Rainbow holding her fists up in the air.

"Like this," it said as it quickly disappeared into thin air and suddenly appeared behind Twilight. As it prepares to throw a glowing punch, she notices him and swiftly dodges. As she struck her horn in the being's direction, the being disappeared yet again, just as lightning bolt-like strikes emerged from Twilight's horn. It reappeared behind Lexi, who fire-glowing sword met its glowing punch. Lexi attempted to slash at its left arm to disable it, but it had again disappeared at her slash went through. It appeared once again in mid-air, above everyone.

Lorenzo (105) threw a Pokéball out. "Gengar, go!" Gengar then came out of its capsule. "Use Hypnosis!"

"GAR!" Gengar shouted as its eyes glowed as shot a circular wave at the evil being. The being warped again before it hit, and showed up behind Gengar. It punched Gengar twice, causing Gengar to fall over and take major damage.

"Gengar," shouted Lorenzo (105), "You need to get back up!"

"It's useless," said the masked being. "Besides, this is starting to get boring."

"I'll show you who's clearly bored," said Authoress as she shot golden glowing projectiles from her hands. The being flew across the mansion, dodging them effortlessly. Authoress created a gold-colored axe-like weapon with her hands and swung it at the being, who dodges every swing.

"You swing like you've never held a weapon before," it said.

"I've held many weapons before!" said Authoress as her axe quickly changed into a sword, which she then swung fast. The being, to her surprise and dismay, catches it's blade with its gloved hand.

"From which side? The blade or the handle?" it teased.

"That's it," she said, now peeved off. She quickly dissolved her sword and tried to kick the being into space, to which the being grabbed her exposed leg, and dragon-threw her into the crowd spectating. nite train moves into the crowd and catches her just in time before she splattered onto the ground.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, just barely," she said. "Thanks." She looked at the being with an angry look. "Just what exactly is that?"

"Pathetic," it said. "What, did you all graduate from the academy of Dan Hibiki?"

"...Now that's downright insulting," said Lorenzo (Real World).

"Hey you!" said a strange but familiar voice. The being turned around to see two angry looking gloved hands floating in front of him, both of them cracking each other's knuckles.

"You're gonna pay for throwing around our lil' sis like Sandbag!" said Crazy Hand, who was on the being's left side.

"And for comparing us all to a fighter I'm never inviting to my tournament," said Master Hand, who was on its right. The two attempted to clap the being  
in-between themselves, but proved useless when the Hands realized it had warped out of harm's way at the last second. Master tried to punch it into one of the walls, but it instead punched Master Hand's fist, sending him into another wall.

"Ugh, Déjà vu," he said.

Crazy tried to avenge his siblings by firing his finger lasers at the being. The being put its hands together and created a straight purple force at the laser beams. The beam-o-war lasted for about 30 seconds until the being pushed his force forward to deflect Crazy's own laser at himself, sending him to the ground, burnt.

"Ughh...that guy ain't Falco..." Crazy said.

"Guys!" said Authoress as she looked at her step-brothers badly hurt.

"I got this," said nite train as he pulled out a violet-glowing Shadow M61A1 Vulcan Gatling Gun from absolutely nowhere. He looked on fired the weapon's shadow bullets towards the being, but it disappeared before any of them could hit. It appeared behind nite train's Vulcan and used its dark powers to extract all the shadow ammunition, and vaporize it.

"Hey hey, watch it," the being said, sucking its teeth behind its mask. "You might hit someone else." He then effortlessly grabbed the shadow weapon and vaporized it.

"You cheap son of a gun!" said nite train as he clenched his fist.

"Don't sweat it," it said. "Wasn't even a good choice of weaponry at all. Especially against someone like me."

A blue, pink and green glow can be seen in the crowd. Suddenly, the Powerpuff Girls Z trio then stood before the being where it stood.

"You're causing too much of a bother to everyone," warned Blossom. "You better leave now or else."

"Oh, I'm not leaving until I get what I want," said the being. "What I need."

"What is it that you need that you have to ruin our fun for?" asked an angry Bubbles.

"Isn't it obvious? Each and every one of you possesses it!" it shouted to all the multidimensional partygoers as it rose in mid-air. "And lots of it! I need it all now, and I don't care at all if I have to destroy you all to get it!"

"Finally, some action after such a long time," said Buttercup as she flew in mid air, summoning her giant hammer into her hands. She swung it at him shouting "MEGATON DRIVE!", but it misses as it appears behind her.

"Don't you fools ever learn?" it said as it kicked Buttercup to the ground hard. She struggled to get up off the ground.

"Daaang...where the heck has this guy been training?" she asked herself, painfully holding her stomach. "I feel like I have a hole in my back..."

"Buttercup!" scream Blossom. She turned to the being in midair, alongside Bubbles. "You twisted psychopath!"

"One hit was...enough to knock down Buttercup?" Bubbles said as she looked down at her injured best friend in fear.

"My power is superior to yours," it said. "Surrender now, and I'll promise you no more injured, or any casualties. Intentional or not."

"You'd KILL someone to get what you need!?" Blossom shouted, now as peeved as Authoress. "You're beyond deranged!"

She proceeded to throw her yoyo at the being, which surprisingly is successful in wrapping him around tight.

"This one's for Buttercup!" scream Bubbles as she waved her bubble wand around the tied-up being, enclosing him inside a tight bubble prison.

Blossom then swung the trapped being around the air and threw it towards the ground. Before it could make impact, the being began spinning around in the yoyo string extremely fast, managing to free itself from being tied.

"This combo is most ingenious of you both," it said as it slowly filled its bubble prison with a huge dark force, piercing the prison, fully freeing itself. It then warps behind Blossom and pushes her to the ground, next to Buttercup. It then appeared behind Bubbles. Bubbles however catches on in time, and proceeds to hit the being with her heavy wand. To her dismay, none of the hits seem to affect it at all.

"Are you finished?" it said in an angry tone. Bubbles, absolutely freaked from whatever this hooded masked marauder is, quickly surrendered as she flew herself next to her injured partners on the ground.

Suddenly, all the Dittos in the mansion who were transformed as heavily-bodied security began hurling themselves at the being. "Fear not m3Atl0afman and guests, we shall end this scuffle immediately!"

"Sorry, but it's no use," said the being as it created a dark off-wave force, deflecting all the attacking Dittos and forcing them to the ground.

"This isn't over yet!" said Sonic, standing on the staircase railing. He is soon joined by Rainbow Dash and her team of Ditto-transformed pegasus humans. Sonic grabbed onto Rainbow's hand as they all flew up and confronted the being. Sonic went straight in for a boosted homing attack, which, while it pushed the being back a few feet, does nothing to injure it in the slightest. He comically curled Sonic into his ball state and threw them at the pegasus team (excluding Rainbow Dash) like bowling pins. They all fell to the ground softly, the still-conscious Sonic landing on one of them.

"Hey, that's not fair!" she said as she quickly threw punches and kicks at lightning speed. The being effortlessly dodges them all, grabs her hand, and dragon-throws her in m3At's direction. m3At, Ray and Twi grab Rainbow before she crashed down, breaking her fall.

"This has gone on far enough!" said m3At. His Golden Ditto emerged from under his hat and stood at his shoulder. Ray began to charge power into his power ring. Twilight also began charging power in her horn. They are joined by Yugi, who summons Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl, Jaden Yuki who summons Elemental Hero Neos and Electrum, Yusei who summons Stardust Dragon and Junk Warrior, and Yuma who summoned Number 39: Utopia and Gagaga Magician, all in Attack mode. Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie, all bearing their Element necklace, along with humanized and horn readied Trixie and Vinyl, Octavia and Derpy bringing in a fresh thundercloud joined aside them all. Even more so, Shadow and Silver the Hedgehogs, Ray-Brendan and Ray-Hilbert alongside their respective teams of Sceptile, Linoone, Pikachu & Serperior, Darmanitan and Druddigon, and lastly Konata Izumi, Haruhi Suzumiya and Yuki Nagato join the now huge team. At this time, Lexi, nite train, Lorenzo (105) and his recovered Gengar rejoin them as well alongside Real World Lorenzo.

"Ditto, transform into Lorenzo's Gengar!" he instructed his golden partner. Golden Ditto does as such and stands alongside m3At, who takes out his now glowing golden alicorn horn. m3At, Rainbow and Twilight then equip their own element necklaces. The Element bearers then glowed brightly colored auras. Ray and Lorenzo (Real World) then glow dark (but not evil) and light blue flaring auras as they too felt the Elements powers inside of them. The power is also lent over to Vinyl, Trixie, Octavia, Derpy, Lorenzo (105), Lexi and nite train, who all glow. Yugi's Millennium Puzzle, Jaden's eyes, Yusei's signer mark, and Yuma's key all begin to glow as well.

The being, who patiently watched them all amalgamate, slowly clapped its hands. "Outstanding gathering," it said. "Impressive. …..Well? …..I'm waiting."

The entire mansion was quiet for a few seconds. The rest of the bystanders and the fallen warriors who are now being treated for injuries by the uninjured medic-transformed Dittos all watched, waiting for the first move from either side. m3At quickly raised his hand and shouted:  
**"Heroes of the multiverse! Attack!"**

Just then, Lorenzo (105) and his Gengar, m3At's Ditto (transformed as a Golden Gengar), Ray-Brendan & his team, and Ray-Hilbert & his team, all charged forth at the being.

"Gengar! Use Night Shade!" Lorenzo (105) commanded!

"Ditto! Do the same!" commanded m3At.

Both Gengar and his perfect imitation did as such while they jumped in the air, putting their arms together to combine their powers.

The being fleshed its cape into wings and flew up to dodge the attack.

"...Who is this guy, Meta Knight?" said Sonic, recovering in the sidelines.

"Sceptile, Pikachu, Linoone! Combine Leaf Storm, Thunderbolt and Surf for a Triple Finish!" commanded Ray-Brendan.

"Serperior! Darmanitan! Druddigon! Use Leaf Storm, Fire Blast and Dragon Rage for an added assist Triple Finish!" commanded Ray-Hilbert.

All six attacks combined into one mighty powerful neon-colored beam.

The being pushed both its arms together and created a dark force field around itself, effortlessly deflecting the beam towards the other Pokémon.

"Gengar! Use Night Shade to block the attack!" commanded Lorenzo (105).

"Gaaaaaar!" he shouted as he unleashed the huge force against the other's trainers combined attack. Ditto joined aside Gengar, using

Night Shade once more to add strength to the block. It successfully began pushing the attack back. Unfortunately however, the being, feeling cocky, use its dark power to push the attack even more forward. Gengar and Ditto can no longer push back the attack, running low on physical body strength. Their Night Shade power slowly faded away as the combined attack went through, hitting each Pokémon, with the exception of Pikachu who quickly escaped beforehand. Lorenzo,

Ray-Brendan and Ray-Hilbert took out their Pokéballs to return their not knocked-out, but severely injured Pokémon to rest.

"Sceptile! Linoone! Return!" said Ray-Brendan.

"Serperior! Darmanitan! Druddigon! Rest up!" said Ray-Hilbert.

"Gengar! You tried your best! Return!" said Lorenzo.

"Ditto, return to my side!" m3At called out to his partner. Ditto de-transformed and returned slowly to m3At.

"Don't worry buddy," m3At said to Ditto, "This isn't over yet. Not by a long shot. Shadow, Silver!"

"Right," said Shadow, taking out a blue Chaos Emerald.

"Never leave home without one," said Silver, also taking one out, in red. Both of them held out their arms.

"Chaos SPEAR!" they both shouted. With this, hundreds of chaos spears materialized and began pushing forward towards the being. The being

began to move swiftly in the air, dodging each spear via gliding, and finally stuck itself to a wall to use its powers to freeze all remaining spears in mid-air. He then redirected them all towards Shadow and Silver.

"Chaos Control!" Shadow and Silver shouted as they slowed the spears immensely. They then redirected them all back at the being. The being began to create its own spears using its dark powers and destroyed every other spear. Shadow and Silver joined hands, holding each other's respective Emerald.

"If this doesn't work, I'm gonna remove my inhibitor rings," said Shadow. "That thing is far too dangerous."

"CHAOS BLAST!" they both shouted as a huge wave of chaotic energy emerged from their hands. The being used its dark force to play

wave-o-war with the hedgehogs. Shadow used one hand each to remove the other hand's inhibitor ring and their blast grew more powerful. It

began pushing back the being's force. The yellow eyes and star-like symbol on the being's mask glowed bright and helped it to push back the Chaos Blast, having it hit and knock out both hedgehogs.

"GAH!" yelled Silver as he fell back on the ground, dropping his Emerald.

"Ugh!" Shadow groaned as he also fell back, dropping his Emerald.

"Darn it...that's impossible! No one can be more powerful..."

"Your Chaos powers are useless against someone like me," said the being. "It's child's play. My powers are more immense than you think."

"That's what you think," said Yuki as she raised her wand up. She attempted to transform the being into a weaker form. It proved useless, as it remained unchanged. "What?"

"Yeah, that's not gonna work sis," said the being. "I'm immune to most, if not all kinds of chaos and magical attacks like that."

"Do you mean to tell me you were just stalling with us earlier?" Twilight asked angrily.

"Yeah, I do that a lot," said the being. "I'm only immune if I feel like it."

Konata and Haruhi joined their hands.

"Kaaaaaameeeee..." began Konata.

"Haaaaaaaaa..." began Haruhi.

"Haaaaaaameeeeee..." continued Konata.

"Doooooooooo..." continued Haruhi.

**"HAAAAAAAAA!"** finished Konata.

**"KEEEEEEEEEEN!"** finished Haruhi.

A large blue wave emerged and flashed out of their hands and headed towards their foe. It held out its gloved left hand, blocking it entirely.

"No!" shouted Konata in fear.

"OP man! OP!" shouted Haruhi, angrily.

The entire mansion started booing and throwing trash at the being. The being stood frozen in mid-air, not reacting or fazed by the insults or impacting trash.

"I'm starting to get bored," said the being.

"All of our monsters! Attack!" shouted Yami Yugi to all the duelists' monsters. They all obeyed as they combined their powers and unleashed upon the being. There was a huge flash of light upon impact. When the light was gone, the being still remained, without a scratch.

"It's sad," said the being. "Even in non-hologram form, your best monsters couldn't affect me in the slightest." It then proceed to create more spears, and effortlessly destroyed every Duel Monster.

"WHAT THE-?" screamed Yusei.

"That can't be good," said Jaden in fear.

"Ya think?" said Yuma, sweatdropping.

"That's...not even a Duel Monster..." said Yami in fear.

"Even if we were dueling, I'd probably still have all of my life points," said the being, obviously more bored than before.

"Legendary Duelists, please step aside," said m3At, leading the Elements of Harmony and their friends together. "We'll take care of this fool."

"I already told you, magic isn't gonna cut it man," it said. "So put down your witty friendship threats and just surrender already. You're seriously starting to get me peeved to the point-"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP, you pompous windbag?" said Ray. "We kinda dealt with the whole evil beings of great power thing one too many times before, so if you don't mind, we'd like to get this over with."

"Well I'd also like to get this over with, but you dunceheads just don't know when to freaking give up, do ya?"

"Give up?" said Rainbow. "Heh, sure. But heroes like us never fall."

"...Wait, what?" said the being, confused.

"PIIIIIIKA!" shouted Ray-Brendan's Pikachu, who unleashed a direct-hitting Dynamic Punch upon the being. The being was pushed back as Pikachu slowly fell to the ground.

"Pikachu!" shouted Ray-Brendan, catching him in his arms. "That was brave of you, little bro. Good job."

"Pi-Pikachu!" said Pikachu, thanking his trainer.

"I'm afraid it was far from enough, though," said the being. "If ya really wanna catch me of guard, you gotta-"

***BAM!***

Both Ray and m3At punched the being with their combined powers, finally legitimately hurting it.

"GYAH!" it said. "What?!"

"I'm sorry, you were saying?" said Ray. "Think we might've broke your concentration there."

"Yeah, please continue on with your lame speech," said m3At.

"Not funny, dudes," it shouted. It held out both its hands, which m3At and Ray grabbed and stretched apart from each other.

"AUGH!" it shouted. "...Heheh...very well done, you two."

"Uh...thanks?" m3At replied, confused.

"Ya know, for being the guys that have managed to outsmart me, I suppose I should properly introduce myself," said the being. "My name...is Memorex. And I was once a mere man. But now...I am a god among us."

"More like a titan among us," said Applejack.

"Well that's interesting to know, but I'd rather have more insight as to why you're crashing our reunion," said m3At, still holding tight to his arm.

"Something about feeding yourself?" said Ray, stilling grasping the other. "You know, our food isn't worth severely hurting our friends over."

"It's not your mortal's food that I want," said Memorex. "Even if I consumed it, it would be of no use. What I want is a totally different type of fuel."

"Does it involve souls or emotions, because if you are, you're seriously the 17th guy this year," m3At said with a groaning voice.

"No, none of those things," said Memorex. "What I want...no, what I NEED is...**YOUR MEMORIES**."

There was an entire 10 second pause in the lobby.

"Our...our_ memories_?" asked m3At in confusion.

Memorex proceeded to teleport out of their grasp, and reappear in front of them.

"You two," it said. "You seem to interest me the most. So I'll cut you two a little deal."

"A deal?" said Ray. "Of what kind?"

"We don't make deals with scum that want to hurt people we love," said m3At angrily.

"Now wait a moment there, gold man, at least I didn't go to the extent of killing them," said Memorex.

"...Fine, you made a valid point there," said m3At.

_/"Well of course he wouldn't kill them,"/_ thought Ray. _/"If he's looking to feed on their memories, if that's what he needs to eat on,_

_it would make sense to keep them alive."/_

"My deal is this," began Memorex. "How about we go a couple rounds? If

you know what I'm saying."

"You mean, a game?" m3At asked.

"A number of games, actually," said Memorex. "If you win all of my challenges, then I'll leave you all without any more problems."

"Hmm...well it's risky, but intriguing at the same time," m3At said, interested. "What do you think, aibou?"

"...Well if they're games that are possible to WIN and if it means you no longer causing any harm to the innocent, I guess I'm all game," Ray said confidently.

"Agreed," said m3At, smiling. He then turned to Memorex. "Alright then, Mr. Memorex, let the games begin."

"With pleasure," he said. He snapped his fingers, and the three of them disappeared from the mansion lobby. Suddenly, they reappeared in a purple void-like dimension.

"Where did we go?" Ray asked.

"Gentlemen, welcome to the dimension of party games," Memorex summarized.

m3At looked around and saw a glowing colorful board appear beneath their feet. "You mean to tell us that this entire world is dedicated to giving its inhabitants either a fun time or a game that'll ruin friendships?"

"That's pretty much right," said Memorex, nodding.

"Huh," said Ray, "I can see why you chose such a location."

"Now I know what you're probably thinking, that the three of us are all gonna play a long, redundant game of Mario Party or something for hours," Memorex said. "Well no, because as you already know, I have a limited amount of time to consume what I came for. So I'm just gonna do it the old fashioned way and select my favorite games to play when I visit and drag other foes here."

"Oh well thank Cria for that," said m3At. "For once, we actually get a villain who believes in SENSE."

"Agreed," Ray chuckled.

"...C-Cria..." Memorex reacted silently. m3At however caught and heard him reacting anyways.

"Hmm?" m3At went. He heard his dangerous masked enemy say the name of his Guardian Goddess as if they...knew each other.

Memorex turned to the side and pretended to disregard what he just did. He quickly proceeded to shout: "Game 172!"

"Whoa hang, on, there are over hundreds upon hundreds of games in this world!?" asked Ray with a small shocked expression.

"It's a world whose sole purpose of existing is to provide its visitors party games, what would you expect?" m3At asked his other self. "For all we know, there could be over a million different varieties of challenges, most of which aren't probably known to any party-game aficionado in today's world."  
A white glow arose down on the three from the violet skies.

"Only question is, what kind of undeniably dangerous challenges await us?" m3At asked as he looked upwards.

A mysterious object surrounded by a spherical white veil descended slowly from the glowing sky, and arrived in Memorex's gloved hand. When the glow cleared, the object revealed itself to be...a 3x3 puzzle cube.

"...A Rubik's cube?" Ray asked, a bit fazed at the "challenge" Memorex had chosen for them. m3At put his hand on Ray's shoulder.

"Leave this one to me bro," m3At said. "I can take this one."

"You sounds so confident," said Memorex, holding the cube tightly. "Obviously this is your first time in this world, isn't it?"

"Just what are you going on about?" m3At asked, with a stern mood.

Memorex signed briefly and said, "Guess you're gonna have to learn the hard way." The cube in his hands suddenly rose and began to materialize even more cubes onto every corner.

"What the..." m3At said, eyes widening.

"Ohh...myy...goooosh," Ray slowly said.

"THIS...is the challenge," said Memorex. The cube stopped increasing and had become a huge shuffled 20x20 puzzle cube. m3At's jaw dropped a bit, but then he realized something as he sprung open his alicorn wings and flew upwards.

"...Wait hang on, you're expecting me to solve this thing?" m3At asked. "Don't you realize how much time this'll take out of our lives and your mission?"

"Of course," said Memorex. He snapped his fingers, and a small golden stopwatch with wings appeared near him. "That's why there's a time limit. You have exactly 5 minutes to complete the puzzle."

"FIVE MINUTES!?" Ray shouted angrily at their foe. "ARE YOU NUTS? Even you know he needs more time to solve something like that! Even you would!"

"Of course!" Memorex once again said. "That's the point. Or I could add more if I needed to..."

"Oh no no, he has plenty of time and cubes," Ray quickly retorted.

"I should also mention, losing any one of these games no matter what will grant me victory. So don't screw up now," Memorex added.

"Oh, the rules just keep getting better by the minute," said Ray sarcastically. "How is m3At gonna solve that thing?"

The timer began, and m3At began to fly around the cube itself, scratching his head and folding his arms as he observed it. "Hmm..."

The timer had 3 minutes and 30 seconds remaining.

"...Come on man, try to figure a way out of this..." Ray had hoped.

The timer then reach 1 minute and 30 seconds, and the cube still hadn't been solved. Memorex looked at the timer and chuckled evilly.

Ray's arms began to shake on their own, as he saw his other self just watching the massive mess of a puzzle cube, not making a single move. He had thought that this puzzle was even tough for his counterpart who, in the past, had managed to worm his way out of countless other impossible challenges. But then, not all hope was lost. m3At snapped his fingers confidently and said to himself, "Got it." He then proceeded to turn the topmost, leftmost, bottommost, and rightmost sides. He then twisted the middlemost sides in the leftward and upwards directions. Unbelievably or not, the puzzle cube was instantly solved on all sides, showing the colors orange, blue, green, yellow, red and purple. The minute it was solved, balloons began emerging from the cube itself to signal they had won the challenge. Ray gasped at this in surprise.

"WHAT!?" Memorex shouted angrily. "That's impossible! No one can ever figure that out! How did you-"

"Dude," m3At interrupted as he flew slowly to the ground, "I've seen even worse puzzles before. You can make that thing huger and I would've done it in time."

"Bro, that was amazing!" said Ray. "I thought we were screwed! Guess I need to start putting more faith in ourselves."

"Right," said m3At. "Now have you had enough of an example of what we're capable of? Will you actually surrender?"

"NO! I REFUSE!" said Memorex. "I still have more challenges for you two to try and solve."

"Okay, but you better keep 'em short and simple," m3At teased at his enemy, "You're on an important mission with little time~."  
Memorex groaned with anger as he floated away from them, thinking of the next challenge to provide to the duo.

"...m3At, I need to ask you," Ray started. "How did you manage to solve that so fast?"

"You know those old online videos of people solving huge Rubik's cubes in real life or virtually that we used to watch?" m3At asked Ray.

"Oh you mean the ones from back in 2008 or something?" Ray asked.

"Yeah those," m3At said. "I may have picked up a thing or two from them."

"Ah, the good old days," said Ray. "Who knew they'd come in handy on some day like today?"

"Heh, yeah," said m3At. "So, what does this Galactus-ripoff have in store for us now?"

Memorex over that last remark and turned his head. "I resent that. Game 98!"

The white glow appeared in the sky once again, this time glistening it's bright rays at the board below them. A giant tree suddenly sprouted from the board. m3At and Ray took a good look at the tree.

"Wait, we've seen that exact tree before, haven't we?" Ray asked.

"Indeed we have," said m3At. "This tree is from the Honeycomb Havoc minigame in Mario Party 2."

"Ah, that it is," said Memorex. "You two at least have good taste in gaming."

"Heh, it's what we do," said m3At.

"Hm, now if you remember that from the original game, you must at least know how this game will work then?" Memorex questioned.

"Of course," said m3At. "We have to hit the block near the tree and then take as many fruits from the tree as the number on the block shows, all while avoiding the honeycomb to be the last one left."

"That's correct," said Memorex.

"Let me handle this one, m3At," Ray told him. "You already did the last game on your own."

"Alright, just don't lose," m3At said. "Be careful and pay attention to the fruit."

"Right," said Ray. He stepped forward towards the tree to face his foe. Two silver humanized robots appeared next to them to represent the other two players in this four-player minigame.

"Ready to lose?" said Memorex, taunting Ray. "I already know the winner of this game."

"Don't make a blatant lie you can't prove right," Ray said fearlessly, ready to take him on.

The tree flashed a green light for a few seconds, signifying the game's start. Ray lined up second in back of Memorex, and the other two robots lined up behind him. Four baskets appeared in each player's hands and a big block with only "1" and "2" on it appeared above their heads. It began spinning downwards. Memorex started the game by hitting a "2". He held up his basket to collect the two fruits that fell down off the tree as a result of this, an orange and a single cluster of grapes. He ran to the back of the line as Ray stepped up for his turn. He hit the block above his head and landed a "1", collecting a giant strawberry. It was now the turn of the robot behind him, which landed a "2", collecting a cantaloupe and an apple. The robot behind that one stepped up and landed a "2", receiving an orange and giant strawberry.

At this point, m3At began observing the four with much curiosity. The game had continued on for long while. The two robots had already been eliminated from the game, as they had received honeycombs from the tree, thanks to Ray and Memorex's clever gameplay. (The hordes of bees which own said honeycombs were still chasing after the robots comically in the background as Memorex and Ray were finishing the game.) At this point, Ray was sweating nervously and Memorex was growing impatient.

"Grr...why did I even choose this game...this is taking way longer than I thought..." Memorex complained to himself. "If I don't end this sooner, I'm gonna go nuts over hunger..."

"You know," said Ray, who overheard everything he just said, "You could just eat the fruit we're collecting to keep your hunger occupied. There's no penalty for eating what we already got."

"Not happening," said Memorex angrily. "Even if I wanted to, eating regular food won't help me in the slightest. It's your memories or bust. Besides, there's no way I'm taking off my mask to do so even."

"What's so bad about taking off your mask?" said Ray. "It's not like we really care what you look like."

"It's not what I look like, it's-nothing." He turned around proceeded to hit the block, landing a "1", collecting a cantaloupe. He ran behind Ray as Ray stepped up and precisely landed a "2", collecting an apple and another cantaloupe. He then ran behind Memorex.

"Hmm...what could be so bad about Memorex's mask?" m3At quietly wondered to himself. "What IS his backstory and reasoning of being evil anyways..."

Memorex began strategizing against Ray, and landed another "1", collecting a strawberry. Ray stepped up and began seeing what he was scheming. He hit a "2" on the block and collected a falling apple and strawberry. Memorex stepped up and quickly hit a "2" to counter him, collecting another cluster of grapes and a cantaloupe. m3At spread his wings and flew into the tree to see how many fruit were left in the game. He saw there was only an orange left, along with a honeycomb infested with bees right above it. It seemed like Ray had a good chance of getting an orange only to leave Memorex with the losing honeycomb. However, there was an unexpected problem.

"What the heck is it doing!?" Ray shouted in surprise as he looked above the cube. The cube was now spinning in multiple directions at an extremely fast speed. "It didn't do that in the original game!"

"Oh yeah, did I mention?" said Memorex, chuckling evil a bit. I had it rigged in the game's rulings to have the block spin tremendously fast whenever the tree's remaining amount of fruit reached around 2 or 3. Looks like the game's almost over. And somebody we know here is gonna get it badly..."

"Yeah?" said Ray. "Well I'm gonna make sure it won't be me, you freaking cheating gak-head."

"Heh, just try then" said Memorex, still chucking, knowing he will win.

m3At flew out of the tree and noticed from up in mid-air the fast-moving block, knowing straight off the bat that it wasn't supposed to be doing that.

"This guy's a straight up cheater!" he said to himself. "Hey Ray!"

Ray looked up to his other self, with a small sense of uneasiness in his eyes.

"Remember, focus on where you want to hit," m3At told his other self. "Never lose sight of what's important."

"...Right," Ray said, with a bit more confidence in his voice. He slowly stepped up and looked at the spinning block.

"Better hurry, you have a 10 second time limit if you didn't know..." Memorex teased.

Ray ignored his tease and stared directly at the spinning cube, giving it a good look for about 7 seconds, remembering why he was playing: to save all his best friends from this monster's clasp. To save his extended multiversal family. ….To save Rainbow Dash, Twilight and the gang.

_/"Remember bro,"/_ he began remembering. It was Rainbow Dash's voice. He recalled a recent event. They were in human form, sitting together above clouds, relaxing and looking out at the skies.  
_/"Never think there's something you can't do. You just gotta get out there and make it happen. No matter what, don't lose faith in yourself. Believe me, I've been through many tough places in the past. Years ago, as a filly, I thought I'd never be doing this kind of stuff. It all really started when I got my cutie mark..."/_ Seconds later, she then showed off her posterior to Ray, only realize something.  
_/"Oh wait, heh, I have these pants on. Well lemme just-"/_

_/"Nonono Rainbow it's okay!"/_ Ray quickly said to her before she had pulled them down. _/"I know what your cutie mark looks like, I remember. I always do no matter what. And besides, it's right there on your hoodie and shirt."/_  
_/"Oh yeah, almost forgot,"/_ she said, sticking her tongue out and winking, causing Ray to mildly blush._ /"But yeah, had I not pulled of my first Rainboom and defended Fluttershy that day, I wouldn't have been where I am now. In fact, I can say that for a lot of things that happened afterwards, but we both already know all that."/_ She layed back on the cloud, arms folded behind her head._ /"Point is, never lose faith in yourself, and remember why you're doing something in the first place. With all that in mind, you can win anything, but mostly the true thing you always wanted. It is how we first met after all."/_  
_/"Of course,"/_ Ray said with a smile on his face as he looked down at her.

_/"Now, how about we head over to Pinkie's?"/_ she said, with a righteous smirk. _/"I hear they have new kinds of cupcakes and milkshakes made for two. I bet you and a certain somepony else want to give 'em a shot~..."/_  
_/"Oh, uh sure thing!"/_ Ray said with a smile on his face. Rainbow Dash flew off smiling.

_/"Last one there pays for everything!"/_ she joked at her best friend, knowing Pinkie would give them a free meal anyways.  
_/"Wa-wait up!"/_ he said as he spread his wings and flew after her._ /"I thought Pinkie gave us free stuff over there!"/_

After Ray's quick recollection, he then blinked and smiled as he finally hit the fast-moving block, with so much faith in himself, and with only a single second to spare too. The block slowed down as it began to reveal his number.  
"Come on, give us what we need..." m3At hoped.

The block finally came an immediate stop. m3At's eyes widened as he saw what his other self had gotten. It was a "1". Ray went up and collected the final orange.

"Yes!" m3At said quietly. "He did it!"

"Time to win this dismal game," said Memorex as he stepped up.

Ray looked up at m3At, still in the air. m3At winked at him, letting Ray know he had hit the number they needed. Memorex hit the block and landed a "2". There was only one object left in the tree however for him to obtain. He held out his basket to collect what he thought would be two fruits.

"Time for lunch, suckers," he said. The final honeycomb had landed on his basket. "...Uhm, wasn't I supposed to have TWO fruits? Dumb tree." He looked down into his basket and saw what he had just obtained. He was silent for a few seconds and finally said: "...Ah bucket of bunkum." The bees inside the honeycomb emerged out and began chasing down a now running Memorex, who had abandoned the basket.

m3At flew down and gave Ray a well-deserved high-five. "Way to go bro," he said proudly.

"Thanks man," Ray replied. "I really needed the encouragement boost."

"Anytime," m3At said. He sighed as he looked up at Memorex, still being chased by bees in the air. "Two games down, one to go."

"Let's show this guy just who exactly he's messing with," said Ray confidently.

"Right," said m3At, smiling.

Memorex flashed a huge blinding light around himself, and all the bees around him flew away in the distance. "Brainless insects."  
He then called out to the sky without a second though, as if he knew what final game to initiate:  
"Game 978!"

All of a sudden, the white light from the violet sky shined onto the ground beneath the three, and suddenly each square foot of the ground turned into different multicolor floor panels, each blinking like bright lights. At the same time, huge, 7 foot-long panel arose from the skies, showcasing a bright rainbow background, floating in mid-air in front of them.

m3At looked at the huge floating panel, and then turned to Memorex, with a smirk.  
"Do you cry sometimes while lying in bed?" he asked in a humorous tone.

"Wha-DON'T YOU EVEN START WITH THAT," said Memorex as he angrily caught his reference. "That has nothing to do with this final game. I'll explain quickly so we can end this session quickly."

"Fair enough," Ray agreed.

"The game is called 'Color Commingling'," Memorex began. "Basic Goal of the game: Reach the end panel right over there." He pointed over to the bigger, golden-grid, about 15 yards away from them.  
"The only way you can get there is by stepping on the appropriate color panels with both your feet. You have to figure out the correct colors to step on that both make up the single color that'll appear on that floating panel over there. Get one step wrong, instant game over."

"We understand the rules now," m3At confirmed for him and Ray.

"Then let's begin," said Memorex. "The sooner the better. For me that is."

The three of them began to partake in the final game, each standing aside from each other. A loud tone was heard, signaling the game's start. The first color that appeared on the mid-air panel was purple. Ray, m3At and Memorex all looked at the ground quickly and stood upon wherever blue and red could be found. They were all still at the same distance from each other.  
The next color appeared on the mid-air panel, which was green. The three scanned their surroundings and stepped on where they could find blue and yellow. Ray was now in the lead, m3At was just behind him, and Memorex was also not too far behind.

"Man, this is like if DDR met Twister…" said Ray.

"Agreed," said m3At. "Be careful, one false step, and game over."

"I know bro," Ray said. "Likewise to you."

"Of course," said m3At.

Ray turned back at his other self and said, "Let's do this. For everyone."

"Right behind you," m3At smiled.

The next colors appeared on screen for the next 10 minutes, each becoming more challenging for the three to think of. At this point, both m3At and Ray were side by side, with only a few colors away from the gold-panel. Victory was in their hands soon enough.

"We did it man," said Ray. "And I thought this was gonna be tough. Some of these colors have insane, but obvious combos."

"Heh, I thought it'd be easy for you bro," said m3At. "You're roommates with a girl who's full of colors."

"I thought it'd be easy for you since you trained with said girl," said Ray. The both of them laughed at themselves respectfully.

Memorex was still right behind m3At. "I need to get to that gold-panel somehow. And since the beginning of this game, I know somehow my way's always been clear. It always is for me….heheheh." He and the other two looked up at the final color on the board. It was the color Carmine.

"Hey, I know this!" said m3At in excitement. He whispered to his partner's ear and they both nodded. The two proudly found the colors red and purple on the ground in and began to step into their respective areas to stand atop the gold-panel.

...

...Except something went unnoticeably wrong. Both Ray and m3At paused in motion. They felt a slight quake below their feet. But they weren't able to tell whether or not it was a mini-earthquake, or just themselves momentarily losing balance for no reason. This strange motion they had both felt tripped the both of them to the ground slowly.

"...No...wh-what's happening…" Ray slowly said.  
"My body...it-it's not letting me push forward..." m3At said. The both of them plomped to the ground atop of each other. Memorex slowly walked above the red and purple colors on the ground and stood upon the gold-panel, ending the game.

"Oh, sorry boys," he said to them. "The correct answers was red and purple. Not every color on the ground."

"W-What!?" said m3At. "How did you-why-we were about to win the game!"

"I don't think so boys, it seems like you both lost your balance," Memorex said in an analytical voice. "If you ask me, it's almost as if you didn't want to win anyways. Or is there some subtext as to wanting to see your Rainbow friend again by falling onto all the ground's colors?"

"B-but...it-it was an accident…" Ray slowly tried to say, with fear in his voice.

"Don't bother," said Memorex. "There's never an excuse for losing. Looks like I win the bet."

"But you lost the two previous games!" m3At exclaimed.

"I did say at the beginning that the terms were if you lost any game, I win automatically," said Memorex, who was indeed correct. "There are no take backs to anything you agreed to."

"You lowlife-"

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'm late for lunch," Memorex interrupted m3At as he snapped his hands, leaving the dimension in an instant via a small portal.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE!" shouted m3At in anger. "Ray come on! Something's not right. We need to do what we can."

Ray slowly got back up on his feet alongside his counterpart as they flew into the portal after him. They had arrived back in their original universe, but it was already too late. Memorex already had both his arms and hands open, already sucking away the memories of every guest at the party in m3At's mansion, group by group. Each victim slowly began to disappear through another mysterious portal he was controlling from mid-air.

"NO!" m3At shouted. "PUT THEM DOWN!" He tried grabbing some of his guests, but each one already began to fade away into the portal.

Memorex had finished stealing the memories of those from Konata and Haruhi's worlds, as they all faded away.

"No Konata!" shouted Ray. "Not even Haruhi can survive this!"

"That really puts butterflies in my stomach man!" m3At shouted, flying above him in mid-air.

The Pokémon universe's guests began fading away, followed by the Duel Monsters guests from the many generations of dueling.

"YUSEI! JADEN! YUMA! YUGI!" Ray shouted in fear. He went up to grab them, but he was too late as they faded away from him.

m3At ran up to where Authoress, Lexi and nite train was standing, all who were still holding their own.

"Guys, get out of here now!" he shouted to his best friends.

"I c-can't, jerk's got me frozen in place-gyaaah!" nite train shouted as he faded away.

"nite train! No!" Lexi shouted, a tear escaping her eye. She pulled out her Elemental Sword and began charging at Memorex, who was at the top of the main lobby's stairs, to avenge her friend. "Give him back!"

Memorex stopped her in her tracks with a single finger to her forehead.

"I don't like my meals TOO spicy," he said as she faded away soon after.

"He took Lexi too! This has gone on far enough!" Authoress was ready to eliminate this masked fiend from this dimension. She began to charge, but m3At held her back with his arms.

"Stop Authoress, you don't want to experience the same fate as her!" he told her. She tried to resist hard, but she gave into m3At's words, knowing he was right. She ran out of his arms from underneath, and ran in a different direction.

"Wait!" shouted m3At. "Where are you-"  
"Forget her now, we got bigger problems man!" Ray told him as he pointed over to the remaining guests, the humanized mane six, who were all on the ground in a tired position. The two ran and flew over to them as fast as they could to save them.

"Ray! m3At! Hurry!" Twilight tried to get up. "The Elements, they're not working on him!"

"They already got everyone else, even those from Equestria!" shouted Rarity.

Memorex slowly began to take away their own memories as well, one by one. Unfortunately, Rarity was the first to fade.

"No, wait, Twi-" was her last words as she faded through the portal. Twilight looked on in tremendous fear as her best friend faded inside, even in more distress that there was nothing she could do.

"MEMOREX, YOU MADE YOUR POINT ALREADY DANG IT!" Ray shouted angrily.

"But I'm not full yet," Memorex said in a calm voice. Soon after, Fluttershy began to fade away. Applejack caught her by her leg, but it wasn't enough, and she ended up bringing herself for the ride.

"Applejack, let g-" was Fluttershy's last words as most of her faded inside, but Applejack was still holding Fluttershy's leg out.

"N-not a chance, partner!" As she said this, the rest of Fluttershy's leg was sucked in, now beginning to suck Applejack inside by the arms as she began fading as well.

"FLUTTERSHY! APPLEJACK!" shouted Twilight and Rainbow Dash.

"Nng, Twi, Rainbow, Ray, all of ya!" Applejack began her final words. "Stop this insane guy! Don't give up! Don-" She had already faded inside.

Pinkie Pie stood up, summoning her Party Cannon from hammerspace. "Hey! Let my friends go!" She fired a round of hot cake batter from inside the cannon. Memorex dodged some of it, but some got on his mysterious mask. "Hey! Watch the mask, you little-"  
Instead of finishing his insult, he simply pulled her and her cannon inside the portal in a flash.

"Pinkie!" Rainbow shouted.

"Can't any of you see it's all useless!?" shouted Memorex, laughing maniacally under his mask. "One way in, no way out! And you're all next!"

m3At shot a magical bolt through his alicorn horn he pulled from his jacket's Key Items pocket. It shot at Memorex, but it's effectiveness was to no avail. He was too powerful now with all the memories of his many friends and allies circulating through himself.

Memorex, feeling like he should finish his "lunch", began pulling in Twilight and Rainbow Dash. m3At caught onto Twilight and Ray caught onto Rainbow Dash before they could even as much touch the portal.

"I won't let you go Twilight!" said m3At, tears forming in his eyes. "I promise I'll fix this! I'll get everyone back if-"

"Ray," Twilight referred to m3At by his true name, as she had always did in Equestria when they had first met. "I know you won't. You both always have fixed things, like me and my friends always do. And I know you'll find a way to make things right in time." She smiled and winked at him. A huge beat struck m3At's heart inside his body. He knew what she was about to do.

"Nono Twilight, don't do this!" m3At said. He tried flapping backwards to pull back Twilight from the portal, who was already fading away into it. The force was too strong for even him to handle.

Twilight crawled forward, attempting to flap with her still new wings, and was in front of m3At's face.  
"Save the world once more, hero of Harmony. It's up to you now. I'll always be with you guys." She motioned her head to the left side of m3At's face. m3At himself had blushed for a few seconds, before she had let go. She wove goodbye as she too faded inside. m3At froze in mid-air, watching inside of it. A tear had escaped his left eye, running above the cheek Twilight had just nestled.

Meanwhile, Ray, who was now utilizing his other self's wings, was pulling Rainbow Dash back.  
"You're getting even more stronger every day man," Rainbow complemented.

"Th-thanks," replied Ray. "You guys are always in mind..."

Rainbow also tried to push forward with her own wings as well. The force of the portal was interfering with her natural speed, making it hard to escape faster.

"Erg...S-Sonic had this same problem before you guys came back here..." she said, struggling.

"R-Rainbow, in case this is it, and we don't remember any of this, or everything else we've ever done…" Ray began, still pulling her out, grunting.

"Bro," she interrupted. "...I know. ...And we'll never forget."

They both smiled at each other, blushing. Rainbow Dash was nearly out of the portal's reach.

Memorex, watching from the stairwell, motioned his hand forwards hard, exclaiming "Oops."  
Rainbow suddenly escaped from Ray's hands with force inside the portal. Ray utilized his black ring and tried to grab Rainbow with a dark grapple beam. It faded upon reaching the portal's inside.

"NO! RAINBOW DASH!" Ray said, tears in his furious eyes.

"RAY!" was the last thing heard from Rainbow as she too faded away inside.

"NO!" he shouted, beginning to great enmity at his enemy. "MEMOREX!"

"Time to wrap this up," Memorex said, still perfectly calm from all this. He tried pulling in the two Ray's together.

Both m3At and Ray held onto each other, the both of them glowing a dark gold-aura around as they both were slowly pushed inside.

"I will have admit though, it's been fun boys," Memorex told them. "Really. No one's ever bested me in the other world, especially at those games. You impressed me unexpectedly. Too bad I gotta do what I need to. Nothing personal. but don't worry, you guys won't remember a thing. Absolutely nobody will….."

The both of them, still holding onto each other tight, faded away into complete whiteness. There was nothing left of Memorex's victims and their knowledge of their adventures with each other. It was all over for everyone. For everything. The F.U.N. Channel..._**was over.**_

...

_**….**_

_**….**_

_**….**_

_**….**_

_**….**_

...Or was it?

Ray was slowly waking up from his living room couch back his own world. He felt like he'd been in a coma for some time. He was still wearing his trademark dark attire. He put his glasses on from his pocket, and looked at his surroundings. It was his real home alright.  
"Ugh, man what happened last night?"

"...It's not last night. It was not too long ago," said a familiar voice. It was his own counterpart, standing right behind him, still wearing his trademark golden attire, arms crossed and both his wings in plain sight.

"...m-m3Atl0afman?" Ray said. "Whoa...w-wait a minute. We're both here in my home. I still-...d-do you-"

"Yes bro, I still remember," said m3At. "We both still remember what happened from the party. It was only awhile ago."

"Is everyone else still-"

"I don't know man," m3At replied, looking down in shame.

"Oh man," said Ray. "But how did we-"

"I have a feeling I know how we survived that bonehead's memory stealing powers," said m3At. "And we're gonna find out for sure in a few."

Ray looked at his partner and nodded slowly. "Do you…..think we stand a chance against what we're dealing with?"

"..." m3At was silent for a few seconds, and then said "I know we do. And if he tries to prove us wrong, I know we'll find a way to stop him in time." m3At held out his hand.  
"...Come on bro," he said confidently, a smile rolling on his face.

"...Right." Ray said. He grabbed m3At's hand, the both of them faded away into a flashing bright light.

_**To Be Continued in Chapter 3: Forgotten Courage!**_

* * *

_**Okay, first let me express a small apology for those that actually waited so long for this to come out. I seriously had a lot of stuff in the way than what I was expecting, but fortunately I managed to get everything straightened out, and now here it is at long last. Chapter 3 is up next, which I'm already getting straight to work on, but I best believe the next chapter of m3At's Little Pony (canonical prequel story you should also check out on my or DeviantArt accounts, by the way!) will be updated at long last before Chapter 3 of this is up. I do intend on finishing both stories eventually, but I know this one will have way shorter chapters than this story. Just saying~**_

_**Until then folks, I encourage you all to stay tuned for the next chapters, keep on reviewing positively (I REALLY appreciate it guys, thank you!), visit my friend Queen Authoress 'Starcy' Hand's stories, go watch "**__**The F.U.N. Channel BronyCon Summer 2012!" which is now live on my YouTube channel which you can find on my main profile here, go watch Equestria Girls (which is awesome by the way and you'll also need to watch it to understand certain elements in the following chapter hinthint) and keep on rocking~ ;3**_


End file.
